


Warmth

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cheesy guys omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Finals were over and done, grades had been calculated and sent in to transcripts, and Zelda walked around her small apartment reveling in the freedom of winter break.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zelink Week way back in 2015.

Finals were over and done, grades had been calculated and sent in to transcripts, and Zelda walked around her small apartment reveling in the freedom of winter break. Her first semester of college was over, and she was happy to take a much needed break from school works. In celebration of surviving their finals, Zelda had invited Link, her boyfriend of two months, over for dinner and a movie. This would be their last date together before he went back home to Calatia the next morning to spend the holidays with his adopted parents.

Dinner was fun. Link relieved all of Zelda’s left over stress from finals, and he even brought caramelize popcorn, Zelda’s favorite Goddess’ Day treat, for a movie snack. After dinner, Link gravitated to the small window seat in the living room while Zelda cleaned up the dishes.

“The storm seems like it’s really picking up,” Link said as he looked out the window. Zelda offered him a mug of hot chocolate, which he took without turning his away from the glass. She followed his gaze. What had only been small flurries of snow around lunchtime had grown into an all-out snowstorm.

“It looks beautiful,” Zelda breathed as she sat next to him on the window seat. The last few rays of the setting sun were fighting their way through the overcast clouds, causing the falling snow to practically glow.

“Yeah, it is,” Link said. Zelda glanced over at him to find his electric blue eyes locked on hers. A crooked grin spread across his face, and he leaned forward expectantly. Zelda laughed and reached up to rumple his hair.

“Come on, let’s watch a movie,” she suggested as she stood. Link followed Zelda to the living room couch while she busied herself picking out a movie and turning on the electric fireplace for some extra warmth. Zelda started a cheesy romantic comedy about an overworked lawyer wishing for a boyfriend for Goddess’ Day and having her wish magically come true.

As the opening credits rolled, Zelda held her hands to the electric fire, hoping to warm her somehow perpetually cold fingers. She gasped as she felt Link’s arms surround her waist.

“Is my princess cold?” he whispered sensually in her ear. She shivered and relaxed into his arms. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Link laughed and lifted Zelda into his arms bridal style. She let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around his neck. He fell onto the couch unceremoniously with her ending up in his lap. He then pulled the throw blanket that was stretched out across the back of the couch around both of their shoulders.

“There,” he smiled down at her. “That should be better.”

Zelda giggled and reached up to give Link a quick kiss before burrowing deeper into the warmth of his arms, “Much better.”


End file.
